Daman Mills
Daman Mills (born June 25, 1993) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *Nomad of Nowhere (2018) - Papa *RWBY (2017-2018) - Leo Lionheart Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *18if - Additional Voices (Announced) *91 Days (2016) - Additional Voices (Announced) *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Prince Schwann (Announced) *Akashic Records of Bastard Magical Instructor - Jatice (Announced) *Alice & Zoroku - Additional Voices (Announced) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Kibi Shota, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan - Goggles (Announced), Additional Voices (Announced) *Bloom into You (2018) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) Velner (Announced) *Cheer Boys!! - Zi Xuan Chen (Announced) *Clockwork Planet - Additional Voices (Announced) *D.Gray-man (2017-2018) - Rob Neal, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Monaka (Announced) *Drifters (2016) - Additional Voices (Announced) *ēlDLIVE (2017) - Laine Brick (Announced) *Endride (2016) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Fuuka (2017) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Garo: Vanishing Line (2017) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Hand Shakers (2017) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Hyouka (2017) - Tomoiro Haba (ep10), Additional Voices *Interview with Monster Girls (2017) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Joker Game (2016) - Hara (Announced) *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Tsugiyoshi Sumino/'Rat' (Announced) *Kenka Bancho Otome: Girl Beats Boys - Sakuya Nakajima (Announced) *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Love Tyrant - Additional Voices (Announced) *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Akio Tanabe (ep1; Announced) *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Additional Voices (Announced) *My Hero Academia (2016) - Additional Voices (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2016) - Jyugo (Announced) *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016) - Team Flare Grunt (ep1), Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Shoichi (ep6) *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Male Staffer (ep9: Announced), Red Trolls (ep9; Announced) *Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) - Matheus Johann Weiss (Announced) *Saiyuki Reload Blast - Additional Voices (Announced) *Sakura Quest - Tokishiro (Announced) *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Bai Red (Announced) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Varma (ep9) *The Royal Tutor - Kai Von Glanzreich (Announced) *The Silver Guardian - Silicon (Announced), Additional Voices (Announced) *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Honebami Toushirou (Announced) *Trickster (2016) - Haruhiko Hanasaki (Announced) *Tsukigakirei - Takumi Hira (Announced) *Tsugumomo - Hiroshi Ookado (Announced) *WorldEnd: What are you doing at the end of the world? Are you busy? Will you save us? - Additional Voices (Announced) *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Yakov Feltsman (Announced) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Heart of Gold (2017) - Tanaka, Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Male Frieza Soldier C, Male Saiyan Flight Staff A, Male Saiyan Flight Staff C, Moroko, Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Tanaka, Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Additional Voices *Holy Knight (2015) - Shinta Mizumura *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (2018) - Alone/'Hades' Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *One of Few (2018) - Helot Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Osmosis (2019) - Niels Larsen Video Games 'Video Games' *Regalia: Of Men and Monarchs (2017) - Walter Crucey, Additional Voices *Smite (2017-2018) - Dragon's Rage Kukulkan, Iron Tyrant Xing Tian, Noble Knight Osiris, Ragnarok Hades, Star Scribe Thoth, Swashbuckler Susano, Winter's Curse Cu Chulainn *YIIK: A Postmodern RPG (2019) - Krow, Marlene 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Frieza, Servant Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (64) *Years active on this wiki: 2015-2020. Category:American Voice Actors